Nayugorou
|songfeat = duet |gender = Female |officialillustrator = いずみ |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = なゆごろう |officialromajiname = Nayugorō |officialnameinfo = |aka = 菜遊; なゆう (Nayū) |birthday = 01|birthmonth = 03|birthyear = 1994|birthref = Her blog profile |status = Active |years = 2008-present |NNDuserpage = 1786055 |mylist1 = 7135665 |mylist1info = covers |mylist2 = 25544151 |mylist2info = dance covers |mylist3 = 18385289 |mylist3info = chorus |nicommu1 = co157063 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |YTchannel = UCR716KfKy6AtwOglLvR0uNA GORO NAYU |partner = KEISUKE, Freedel |otheractivity = odorite }} Note: This sample is linked to the utaite's own upload on YouTube, as she has forbidden reprints to video sharing sites outside of Nico Nico Douga and her own channel on YouTube. |E5OPC8QMVn0}} Nayugorou (なゆごろう Nayugorō), known by her name as Nayu (菜遊; なゆう Nayū) for short, is an with a soft, gentle and sassy voice. She's noted to be singing songs, fitting her voice perfectly, such as "Hello/How Are You" or "Melancholic" , and even being able to give other songs with a cute, sweet twist. She's also an all-rounded, talented dancer, where she uploads dance videos of herself in her community. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released February 14, 2010) # (Released on January 16, 2011) # (Released on May 18, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on April 28, 2012) # (Released on March 05, 2014) }} List of Covered Songs (Sunset Hill) (2008.06.21) # "Hana Muke" (2008.06.23) # "Shirayuki" (2008.07.04) # "Jipushidasu" (2008.07.31) # "Aka Hitoha" (A Single Red Leaf) (2008.08.28) # "Letter song" (2008.11.20) # "Romeo and Cinderella" (2009.04.14) # "Yuki Usagi" (Snow Bunny) (2009.06.15) # "Noroi no Megane ~ stray girl in her lenses" feat. Shamuon and Nayugorou (2009.07.15) # "Karakuri Ageha" (2009.07.22) # "Ai Kotoba" (Love Words) (2009.08.17) # "Rin Rin Signal" (2009.08.17) # "Namae no Nai Uta" (A Song without a Name) (2009.09.07) # "Kimi Ijou, Boku Miman" (More than You, Less than Me) (2009.10.09) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) (2009.10.25) # "Ai think so" (2009.11.04) # "Love Gazer" (2009.12.08) # "Gemini" feat. Nayugorou and Spade (2010.02.21) # "Catastrophe" (2010.02.28) # "Alice" (2010.03.14) # "Boku Mote" (2010.04.05) # "Haru Ichi." (2010.04.07) # "HAKOBAKO PLAYER" feat. Nayugorou and shock (2010.04.09) # "seventeen" (2010.05.19) # "Melancholic" (2010.06.08) # "GALLOWS BELL" feat. Nayugorou and Chomaiyo (2010.07.08) (Deleted) # "Oppai ga Ippai" (2010.07.11) # "Hello/How Are You" (2010.07.28) # "Doubutsu Uranai" (2010.09.02) # "Nilgiri" (2010.10.23) # "Smiling" -✽ Xmas edition ✽- (collab) (2010.12.24) # "Top Secret" (2011.01.29) # "Sadistic・Love" (2011.02.28) # "Anata ni Hana wo" (2011.03.07) # "Gakuen Tengoku" feat. Shoyu and Nayugorou (2011.03.24) # "Hoshizora Sketch" (Starry Sky Sketch) (2011.04.05) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) feat. Nayugorou and Smile (2011.05.10) # "Choose my love!" (Kämpfer OP) (2011.05.28) # "Onaji Hanashi" feat. KEISUKE and Nayugorou (2011.06.13) # "Hanare, Banare" feat. KEISUKE and Nayugorou (2011.06.19) # "Usotsuki" (Liar) (2011.06.30) # "Futatsu no Ashiato" (Manyuu Hikenchou ED) (2011.08.27) # "Katsushika Rhapsody" (2011.08.28) # "Twinkle" feat. Nayugorou and Kano (2011.09.03) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -piano ver.- (2011.09.14) # "Maji Love 1000%" (Uta no Prince-sama ED) feat. Nayugorou, Cocolu, Riseha, Kurokaze, Tomomi and Ameiro (2011.09.25) # "Sayonara Retro New World" (2011.10.15) # "Human" feat. Nayugorou and Gominchayu (2011.10.21) # "Nouzen Katsura" feat. KEISUKE and Nayugorou (2011.11.29) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" feat. Nayugorou and Denirow (2011.12.08) # "Sora no Sakana" (Fish of the Sky) (2011.12.12) # "Yume Chizu" (Dream Map) (2011.12.21) # "Sleep Sky Walk" (2012.01.26) # "Rimokon" (Remote Control) feat. Freedel and Nayugorou (2012.01.29) # "OVER" (2012.03.04) # "Tsukino" (Of the Moon) (2012.05.05) # "Setsuna Plus" (2012.05.14) # "Irony" (2012.08.29) # "Yuugure Sensei" feat. Nayugorou and uuu (2012.09.08) # "Rin Len Uchuu to Zokudan" feat. Nayugorou and Freedel (2012.09.10) # "Kimi Izonshou" (Addicted to You) (Original with LOLI.COM, arranged by Tonkatsu) feat. Soraru, halyosy (chorus), Nayugorou (chorus) (2012.10.30) # "Kimi wa Inase na Girl" (You Are One Gallant Gal) (2012.11.25) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) (2012.11.27) # "8HIT" feat. Freedel and Nayugorou (2012.12.06) # "Let-ters" (2013.01.31) # "Toriisogi" (2013.02.21) # "Aoi Konbini de Aimashou" (Let's meet at the blue convience store) (2013.04.18) # "Yozora ni Futatsu" (2013.04.21) # "Koizora Yohou" (Love Sky Forcast) (2013.05.27) # "Häagen-Dazs Ika Sappuukei" (Something More Tasteless than Häagen-Dazs) (2013.06.16) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai" (Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!) feat. Nayugorou and Freedel (2013.07.14) # "Sing a Song" feat. Nayugorou, Mes, Ayaponzu＊, Ali, eclair, Rishe, Cocolu, Sana, Wataame, EVO+, HanyCham★ and Hotori (2013.08.15) # "Heart Beat Music" feat. Nayugorou and posha (2013.08.24) # "Yume Machi Contrast" (2013.08.31) # "Boku wa Hatsune Miku to Kiss wo Shita" (I Shared a Kiss with Hatsune Miku) (2013.12.20) # "Niji Iro no Haru" feat. Inakamono, Usa, Sana, Sekihan, Nayugorou, Nobunaga, halyosy, himawari, maro., Ryo-kun, recog and Shito (2014.02.14) # "Trees in Our Homeland" (2014.06.06) # "World on Color" (2014.07.05) # "Shooting Star" (2014.07.03) # "Sekai wa Koi ni Ochite Iru" (2014.08.20) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" feat. Sou and Nayugorou (2014.08.30) # "Music Music" (2014.09.03) # "Toumawari" (Original with Akagami) (2014.09.17) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou -another story-" (2014.10.10) # "Love Potion" feat. Sana and Nayugorou (2014.11.28) # "Mirai Kei Innocence" (2014.12.03) # "Suki! Yuki! Honki Magic" (Sing & Dance) (2014.12.10) # "Milk Crown on Sonnetica" (2015.01.23) # "Hide and Seek" (2015.02.10) # "chocolate box" feat. Nayugorou and Freedel (2015.02.24) # "Sentimental no Aiboshin" (2015.03.01) # "Hide and Seek" (Sing and Dance) (2015.03.16) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" (2015.06.30) # "Aimai Retsujou Lover" (Vague Lust Lover) (2015.07.14) # "Suki Suki Zetchoushou" (2015.07.27) # "○○○○○" (2015.10.06) # "Koi no Chord" (Chord of Love) (2015.11.03) # "Aishite" (Love You) (201.03.13) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" -Live-Action Relay ver.- feat. Ikasan, clear, Zero, Tsukasashi, Yuuto, Ajikko, Akajam, Yuge, Da-little, Shijin, SILVANA, Meychan, Mary, Nayugorou, and 3bu (2016.06.17) # "Metronome" (2016.07.11) # "Renai Decorate" (2016.08.05) # "Pizzicato Drops" (2016.11.15) # "Senpai." (2016.12.25) # "Nichiyoubi no Himitsu" (Sunday's Secret) feat. Freedel and Nayugorou (2017.03.28) # "Hikaru Nara" feat. Ajikko, Ayaponzu*, Nayugorou, NORISTRY, Mary, moldio, and Yuikonnu (2019.04.30) }} Songs on TmBox Discography For Utataneruko albums see here |track1title = Nayu ~ Intro ~ |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Kaerimachi no Sakura |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Solight |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = COLORFUL WORLD |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Daydream |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Go My Way |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Gorou ~ Outro ~ |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = }} |track4arranger = |track5title = Kunoichi demo Koi ga Shitai |track5info = (with Daikon) |track5lyricist = MikitoP |track5composer =MikitoP |track5arranger = |track6title = Ikanaide |track6info = |track6lyricist = Souta |track6composer = Souta |track6arranger = |track7title = Suki Suki Zetchoushou |track7info = |track7lyricist = DenpolP |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Hoshizuku Satellite |track8info = |track8lyricist = scop |track8composer = scop |track8arranger = |track9title = Kumori Nochi Ame |track9info = |track9lyricist = Akagami |track9composer = Akagami |track9arranger = }} Gallery |nayugorouchoosemylove.png|Nayugorou as seen in the band cover of "Choose my love!" |Nayugorou RL.png|Nayugorou as seen on Twitter |Nayu sing a song 37830318.png|Nayugorou as seen in her collab cover of "Sing a Song" |T nayu.png|Nayugorou as seen in the the |BrD1ZLzx.jpeg|Nayugorou as seen in her twitter |Nayu o049604971279128813342.png|Nayugorou as seen in her blog |Nayugorou TWhead.png|Nayugorou as seen in her twitter banner |Nayugorou TWicon.png|Nayugorou as seen in her twitter icon }} Trivia * Her blood type is A and was born in Tochigi. External Links * Blog * Blog (Ameblo) * mixi * Twitter * TmBox Category:Singers who Forbid Reprints Category:Utataneruko Category:Loli